This invention relates to a method for generating code for processing a database, such as for example for loading a multi-dimensional data warehouse from one or more source databases.
There are already products that generate code for loading a database. In these known products, the code is generated directly from the entity-relationship model for the database. However, this approach suffers from several drawbacks. Firstly, to achieve high performance, specific tuning of the generated code is required. This makes it difficult to repeatedly build maintenance and enhancement versions of the product: typically, the directly-generated code is usable only as the starting point for a development. Secondly, the load code in practice is only part of a data warehouse solution—data extracts, automation, outside-database processing and reporting are all typical components, none of which are schema-dependent.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel technique for generating code for processing a database, which does not suffer from these problems.